<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>According to Plan. by corrupt_vault</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980783">According to Plan.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupt_vault/pseuds/corrupt_vault'>corrupt_vault</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Until Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Climbing Class, During Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Josh Washington Has Mental Health Issues, M/M, Post-Lodge Prank Incident (Until Dawn), Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupt_vault/pseuds/corrupt_vault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh goes up the mountain with a plan. “Get Chris and Ash together.”<br/>Somewhere along the line, Josh got the wrong message. And kind of fucked up, but it works out in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>According to Plan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote half of the shit in this at 2am in the midst of a Skype call. I am very tired. Please enjoy. I promised Climbing Class, followed by some Mike and Jess, so those two are coming next. Most of the first half of dialogue is literally pulled from the game, so... I take no credit for that. I only made a few adjustments. And by that I mean major adjustments.<br/>The original document of this story was titled "Climbing Class for the soul" if that cheers anyone up tonight.</p>
<p>Please enjoy, and feel free to scream at me in the comments for absolutely no reason.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh had a plan. He had spent months perfecting this plan, and now he could finally put it to use.</p>
<p>
  <i>Get Ashley and Chris to the bone zone<i> <i><i></i></i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Everyone knew by now that both Chris and Ash liked each other, and Josh wouldn’t sit around and let his best friend be a pussy about it. Chris was either taking Ashley to the bone zone tonight, or dying a virgin as an old man- and Josh knew his plan would eventually ensure either outcome. It was only a matter of time before all of his friends would arrive, and the plan would be in motion.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh was… ecstatic, to say the least. He could recount how long he had spent perfecting his plan, and with so few opportunities to screw it all up, it made him giddy. Every detail had been accounted for, no surface left untouched, and a brilliant mastermind behind it all. As well as a perfect location, and backstory to catch his friends off-guard. He had asked them to return to the sight of the prior year’s tragedy.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>From the sounds of their corresponding emails, all of his friends were returning to Blackwood Pines that year. The perfect set for his master plan- every individual was accounted for, and had their own role to play against their will. Josh was bouncing on his heels in anticipation as he headed for the cable car station, head turned to catch one final look at the Washington Lodge.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>From the exterior, everything looked untouched, just as it had been left since the police investigation. In reality, Josh had given himself enough time to set up his contraptions around the mountain, and within the interior of the lodge. He’d given himself enough time to set his plan into motion, giving his friends an emotional rollercoaster that he was certain they wouldn’t be prepared for.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Which gave him more of a reason to record the whole event, and follow the trend that carried on throughout the night. Josh grinned to himself, wrapping his arms around his chest. It would all be a movie- Josh’s first hit, actually. Christopher Hartley would be the main star, winning the praise and affection of his childhood crush, Ashley Brown. She would be standing by his side on the red carpet.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>That would be Chris’s happy ending. And of course, the others would have to put in their share as well. Josh couldn’t tell anyone about what he was planning- it ruined the surprise, and he needed some genuine reactions. As far as he was concerned, none of his friends really knew how to act. Emily and Jess could put on a good show, but he wasn’t looking for a catfight as his opening act.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He needed screams that matched the levels of Jamie Lee Curtis, and who better to use than Samantha Giddings herself. Sam would be the secondary star- falling just under Chris’s performance, or perhaps higher. If Josh had the chance to put his two best friends on a podium, he would take it and push them to their full potential. Chris would be made a star tonight, and it was Josh’s job to help him win his prize.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Ashley’s love, of course.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>This was no longer about the unfortunate fate about Hannah and Beth Washington- well, perhaps it still had a part to play, but to Josh, it was now mostly about getting Chris and Ash to hook up. He paused as he drew closer to the cable car station, listening as snow crunched nearby. There was a hint of conversation not too far away- a male and a female, calming talking amongst themselves.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh grinned to himself, pulling his puffer vest further over his torso. He was sure that he’d passed by Ash and Matt earlier- this time, it had to be his stars. Starting from this moment, the plan would be in motion and there would be no stopping, and no last minute changes. This was Chris’s big moment to land on the big screen, and get the girl of his dreams. It was all Josh wanted for his best friend.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His suspicions were confirmed when two heads rounded the corner of trees, barely visible under the dim moonlight but standing out against the snow falling around them. Chris, made almost entirely out of layers upon layers of jackets and sweaters, and Sam, who looked pretty damn casual in her black jacket and matching furry hat. They spotted Josh almost immediately with warm smiles.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hey Cochise! Sam!” Josh greeted, locking hands and meeting Chris with a shoulder bump as soon as the other male got close. Sam adjusted her hands on her backpack, offering a gentle smile. “Hey Josh…” He clapped Chris on the shoulder as they parted, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I see you guys made it up okay?” He wanted to keep it casual, to not rouse any suspicion.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He couldn’t risk making them suspicious- he would have to get them off of his case, and that required time he didn’t have. “Yeah man. Cable car ride never gets old.” Chris muttered, running a hand over his face. Josh nodded, chuckling quietly. They weren’t far from the lodge, and he was sure that Ashley would be waiting for Chris at the top. “Man, I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chris shovelled his hands into his pockets. Josh nodded slowly. “Oh yeah?” Josh muttered, cocking an eyebrow. “Feels the same to me.” Chris scoffed. “Oh come on, you grew up here. It probably feels like it’s shrinking.” Josh bit his lip softly, rocking on his heels. “I guess that’s true.” He wasn’t paying much attention to what Chris was saying- the small talk would only last for a few hours.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And then, the true horror would begin. Josh could sit back and watch his plan unfold, and finally, show face for the big reveal- it was him all along. Sure, some of his friends might get a little butthurt, but he was ready for when it came. Suddenly, Chris reached into his pocket, frowning softly at the device he pulled out- his phone. “When are you gonna install some cell towers up here? I’m getting withdrawals already.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips as his friend waved his phone around pathetically, as if he expected something to happen. He uncrossed his arms, nonchalantly shrugging as he rolled into Chris’s playful banter. “You got a spare million laying around and I’ll fix you right up.” Chris’s eyebrows shot up, a playful glint in his eyes- or maybe a reflection on his glasses, Josh couldn’t tell.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The older male took a step back, opening up the pathway to head closer to the lodge, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. He acknowledged Sam with a look, almost as if he had forgotten she was standing with them given how silent she had been. Classic Samantha- when she wasn’t patronizing the group for their behaviour, she was awfully silent and observant, taking in every detail of the situation before her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sam was observant, and Josh had to admire her for that. “Ah, I think I left it in my other jacket.” Chris mumbled, sending Josh a playful glare as he shuffled through the snow to walk beside his best friend. Josh mumbled, an “oops”, turning his attention to the lodge, and to the two other waiting residents, who he had failed to acknowledge earlier. Ash, who was bundled under a jacket that was far too big for her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And Matt, who… appeared surprisingly upset. Raising an eyebrow warily, Josh assessed the situation. Emily didn’t appear to be anywhere near the lodge yet, and Matt stood angrily with her bags at his feet, eyes low and arms crossed over his chest. His best guess was that something had occurred earlier between Matt and Emily- Em was difficult, after all. Josh still couldn’t figure out why Matt had become her rebound.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He deserved better than that. Alas, wanting to lighten the mood a bit, he waved at the pair, smiling warmly. “Hey guys.. Get up here okay?” He asked, watching as Ashley’s head perked up. She immediately smiled- perfect. She was going to be the perfect girlfriend for Chris, and all Josh had to do was sit back and watch it happen. “Yeah.. well, more or less. But it’s so good to see you!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Ash sat up a bit straighter as she spoke, eyes trailing over Josh’s shoulder to look at Chris. Chris gave her a welcoming smile, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets momentarily. Josh watched the subtle exchange with hope. On the other hand, Matt held his agitated position, stiff as stone and anger laced into his expression. Something had definitely happened with Emily…</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“‘Sup with him..?” Josh mumbled under his breath, not wanting to make the situation worse. Ash glanced over at Matt, chewing on the inside of her cheek. He could spot a glimmer of guilt in her eyes- and sort of understood. Whatever had happened, somehow Ashley had a major role to play, and she was blaming herself for Matt’s piss-poor attitude. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Snow crunched under her feet as Sam stepped in between the best friend duo, her cautious eyes on Matt for a second before she exchanged looks with Ash. Quietly grumbling something to himself, Matt stepped away from the group, keeping his eyes low as he headed back to the gate where the trio had just emerged from. Chris looked over at Josh, both simultaneously raising an eyebrow.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It didn’t take long before Josh threw himself back on track- no time for casualties, he had to remind himself. Matt’s mood couldn’t put a damper on his plans, although it could fuck up his future plans for him and Emily. He shrugged it off, sliding past Sam, and stepping around Ashley to ascend the steps of the lodge. Just as he had left them, covered in snow, and definitely some sort of hazard.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>If he was right, the door would still be iced over, just as he had left it. Just as he had found it upon his arrival days prior. Behind him, he heard the sounds of Chris’s feet in the snow, following after him- Josh rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide the growing smile. Everyone had mostly fallen into their roles perfectly, absentmindedly falling into a plot that Josh had dug for each and every one of them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>For some reason, the top of the stairs was the moment that Chris decided to be the perfect time to break some unknown tension between the pair, throwing on a dorky smile. “Yo yo yo, are we gonna get things moving up here or what?” Josh turned slightly, raising his eyebrows and returning Chris’s dorky grin. Despite the suddenness of the blonde’s conversation starter… if that was what it was.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yeah man!” Josh replied, looking up at his friend. There was almost an immediate punch to the gut when he saw the look in his eyes- concern. Biting his lip, Josh recounted his actions throughout the night- nothing suspicious about it, and certainly nothing to be concerned about… oh, right. This whole event was about Hannah and Beth- that was why he gathered everyone there on the anniversary.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The anniversary of the night that his friends killed his younger twin sisters, all while he and Chris were passed out in the kitchen. His stomach lurched at the memory of the night- how horrible he had felt in the moment. How sick he felt as he wandered drunkenly after them into the blizzard- and how he had turned up with nothing, not even tracks. Hannah and Beth were gone… and it was everyone’s fault.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Slowly Chris frowned, tilting his head as he watched the subtle change in Josh’s expression. His eyes glazed over, as if he was trapped deeply in thought, and lips pressed in a thin line. Chris wet his lips, swallowing down the nerves building in his stomach- Josh was his friend. He knew better than anyone that… perhaps Josh wasn’t doing as alright as he seemed, and perhaps he was holding onto something he didn’t need to.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Josh’s eyes flickered back to life, Chris decided to break the ice, ignoring the potential repercussions. “Hey… you doin’ alright?” He started, shuffling his feet under Josh’s stare. He was a hard man to read, but Chris secretly longed for the chance to one day read him like a book. “I mean, I know it must be really tough without your sis-”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Stop.” One word, and Chris felt his blood run cold. He visibly bristled, tilting his head up a bit to look at Josh down his nose. “I just meant that-” “No I know what you meant.” Before he could correct himself, Josh’s cold words cut through the air like a knife. No malice behind them, but Chris could read a warning when he saw one- Hannah and Beth were going to be a difficult topic for the night.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He should’ve guessed that it would be a touchy subject, and he still tried to get Josh to talk about it. “You know, seriously, I’m over it, and I just want us to have a good time, you know? Like we always used to.” Chris noticed a small tilt of Josh’s lips, finally taking a second to assess what he had said. Josh was trying to change the topic- of course. Chris could at least cut him some slack, and follow along with the subject change.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>If Josh wasn’t ready to talk about his sisters, he didn’t want to push him until he finally cracked. He would have to wait for Josh to take his time, no matter how long that took. Even if nothing got resolved tonight… he would have to stand by his side and wait patiently, and he wanted nothing more than to be there for him. When Josh turned his attention back to the door, Chris nodded slowly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh already knew that it was iced… but just like everyone else, he had his own role to play in this movie. He had to act like he had no idea what would happen. He tried the knob. “Dammit... This freaking thing...” He tried again, more harsher than the first time. “It’s iced?” Chris stepped forward, peering over his shoulder at the door. “What else.” Josh mumbled, leaning off of the door.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Maybe there’s another way in.” Chris suggested, his eyebrows knitting together. He found it weird- shouldn’t Josh have checked the doors beforehand? To make sure that they all hadn’t come up with no way in? “There are millions of ways in. They’re just all locked.” Josh tried the knob again, just to really sell his act. He hoped Chris was falling for it. “There’s gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can get, like, “get open” or something.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh chewed the inside of his cheek, raising his eyebrow at Chris’s inquiry. He could guess exactly how they could get in- but letting Chris wander around the lodge in the dark? The thought made him a bit timid. He could go with him, to make sure he didn’t run into any of his contraptions set up around the lodge- no. He had his own role to play, and this was Chris’s big role.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wait a second, are you saying we should break in?” Josh glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Chris, who scoffed. “I don’t think it’s technically breaking in if you own the place, right?” “Hey, not if I don’t report you.” He joked, biting down on his tongue when a series of discomfort flashed over Chris’s face. Josh decided to drift away from his previous statement, throwing his arm out.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Lead the way, Cochise.” Without another word, Chris nodded, turning on his heels, and heading for the base of the stairs. In Josh’s mind, this was it. This could be a moment for Chris and Ashley to start their blossoming relationship, and help it grow over the course of the night. It would be perfect- everything would work out perfectly. “Hi Chris.” Ashley waved at the pair once they came to the bottom of the stairs.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chris waved back, before heading in the opposite direction of where Ashley was sitting.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh was… missing something. He frowned to himself, glancing back at the way Chris had gone, before looking back over at Ashley. He had expected his best friend to stop by and say at least a “hello” to his crush, not nonchalantly wave and blatantly ignore her. He was sure that he must look visibly puzzled- but he could shrug that off as well. Maybe Chris was getting a little nervous, and couldn’t speak up.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Ashley wasn’t scary under any circumstance- in fact, Josh found her to be quite calming when she was doing her own thing. She wasn’t like Emily or Jess, who spent most of their time on social media looking up the latest fashion and hottest boy-toys. No, Ash was a bit more like Sam- caring and observant, or full of wonder. For Chris to push her away so suddenly… Josh had to be missing something.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Stuffing his hands back into his pockets, he followed after his best friend, wetting his lips as he tried to conjure up the nerve to say something. What could he say? The plan was to get Chris and Ash together, and so far, Chris was only further complicating the plan. Somehow, he had to lure Chris in.. and to do so, he needed some kind of bait. The Josh way, which… usually ended with something erotic.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>That was the plan, right? Erotic? “Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right?” He said, biting his lip. Maybe he could prod at the gears in Chris’s head, and get him talking about how great it would be to have sex with Ashley. If he could keep the subject on Ashley, he was certain that the conversation would carry on somewhere… right? He turned his attention to his friend when Chris turned and stopped.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh couldn’t make out his expression in the moonlight, but given the silence he assumed that Chris was waiting for him to continue. “She’s like a “sleeper hit” kinda gal, you know? Now I just want to rip that parka right off her… make some snow angels. Right?” He offered a cheeky grin, studying Chris’s expression in the darkness. He wished he had grabbed a flashlight. And suddenly, the air got tense again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chris shifted uncomfortably, shaking his head. “Hey, cut it out man-” Perhaps Josh needed to take it up a notch, and dive into Chris’s jealousy. If he could make him jealous, perhaps things would go smoother. “I mean, if you’re not gonna bang her… Maybe Mike’ll take up the case.” “W- Will you back off already?” Josh subtly flinched at the harshness in Chris’s tone- okay, maybe he needed to dig a little more.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Relaaaax- I’m just checkin’ to see if there’s some blood flowin’ down there.” The blonde scoffed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Somehow, Josh had failed to notice the line he crossed. The unspoken boundary in Chris’s love life. In an attempt to ease up the tension, Josh clapped him on the shoulder. “Listen, dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He caught a glimpse of Chris wetting his lips, eyes failing to meet the green orbs of his best friend. His mind was drifting off of the topic, and Josh had to reel him back in. “I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You and Ashley, alone at last-” “Okay, okay. I get it, dude. Me and Ashley- I get it. I get what you’re saying.” Chris mumbled, rubbing his face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Something in his voice made Josh’s goofy facade slip from his grasp. A certain edge in his tone that made the air freeze around them. For a second, Josh wondered if he had crossed a boundary somewhere- maybe talking about fucking Ashley wasn’t what Chris was looking for. Maybe Chris was looking for a different sort of intimacy. “What is it that I’m saying, exactly?” He subconsciously chewed the inside of his cheek.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Chris stepped forward, Josh took a hesitant step back, unsure of what could be going through his friend’s mind. None of this was a part of his master plan, and it was losing a fragment of time that he didn’t have. They needed to get inside the lodge so that everything could start, and Chris couldn’t spend another moment here wasting time by talking about Ashley.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hell, maybe bringing up Ash right now was Josh’s first miscalculation of the night and he had not realized it. A fair amount of time had passed since their last face-to-face interaction occurred- maybe Josh had read the situation wrong. What if Chris wasn’t into Ashley anymore? “You’re trying really hard to get me to defend my relationship with Ash… that- that’s what you’re doing, right?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh crossed his arms over his chest, adjusting a bit to keep himself warm. If he had known that he was going to be standing outside for this long, he would have chosen something better to wear… and perhaps, he would have thought about any chances that things didn’t go as smoothly as he had anticipated. “Yeah, I guess. Wouldn’t now be the perfect time to pounce on her?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The blonde pursed his lips, shuffling his feet to try and get some snow off of his pants. “Sure, yeah… but I’m not really, I guess, interested in Ash anymore.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>There was the bombshell Josh had almost been expecting.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It caught him by surprise, nonetheless, but deep down he knew he should have figured it out. Their previous interactions through the night played in his mind- Chris almost definitely ignoring her, treating her as though she was another one of his friends and not some crush… How long had the answer been sitting within reach, waiting to be grasped? How long had he been neglecting the obvious truth?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>So, perhaps things weren’t going to work according to his plan. And now, he had no time to adapt to these changes. Every chess piece he had sitting out had been overthrown and knocked away from the board. Two pawns from this board had fallen from their designated places, deviating from his master plan with such short notice… his secret plan was crumbling beneath his fingertips.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>All because he had failed to keep updated on Chris and Ashley’s relationship. Chris was staring him down, expecting some reaction that Josh couldn’t give- what was he supposed to do now? Now that his plan had the potential to draw the couple farther apart? “I.. you.. What?” He stuttered, eyebrows furrowing. Chris shrugged- he was treating this like it was some sort of game.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh’s plan was the furthest thing from a game, yet it was still being tossed aside. “Yeah man. I wanted to tell you earlier, but we only ran into each other after Sam and I got out of the cable car.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>This… this was not how it was supposed to go.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>What was Josh supposed to do with his plan now? Let it carry on, as though he didn’t know what was going on behind the scenes? Let everything play out, and pray to god that Chris changed his mind over the course of the night? “So… you decided to tell me now? After everything I just said.” “Bro, how was I supposed to know you were gonna talk about her like that?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh frowned slowly, reeling back on Chris’s words. He had come on a bit too strong, diving nose first into a topic that he should have thought about before the words slipped out. “So everything with Ash? You two are.. What, friends now? Does she know?” Chris slowly shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “I wanted to tell her… but I just couldn’t, dude.” “That’s it then? No more notorious Chris and Ash?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Chris shrugged. “I guess… I think I’ve got my mind set somewhere else right now.” He mumbled, earning an eyebrow raise from Josh. If Josh was planning this out correctly, sometime between last year's incident and tonight, Chris had managed to drift away from his crush on Ashley, and land somewhere else. With someone different, who Josh might not even know… what was he supposed to do with that information?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Oh yeah? Who’s the lucky lady?” He put on his facade of a grin. His last resort- get the confession out. As Chris’s best friend, he felt it necessary that he knew exactly what he would be working with. If it wasn’t Ash, somehow Josh had to land this “mystery lady” on the same pedestal as Chris. It would be a tedious task… but Josh knew what extent he would go to just to do this.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He took note of the way Chris shifted at his question, making out discomfort on his face in the shadows. Of course this wouldn’t be easy- he had to ease himself into the crevices of Chris’s mind and pull it out. “Can we not talk about this right now? Everybody is freezing and dying to get into the lodge-” Josh cut him off. “Chill. We’ve got time, Cochise.” They didn’t, but Josh wouldn’t tell him that.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Okay, then I’d like to not talk about this right now-” As Chris turned to leave the conversation, Josh found himself lurching forward to latch onto his wrist. “Hey, come on. We’re bros, right?” By grabbing his wrist, Josh found himself in a position where he could read Chris’s expression better although he was turned away. “Josh, dude-” Chris gently tugged against his grip, frowning when he didn’t remove himself.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Then, it was like something had snapped.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Alright, you know what?” Chris threw his arms down, huffing in agitation. Nervously, Josh stepped back again, eyeing his friend with caution. Again, he pondered over the possibility that he had crossed some line- “It’s you, Josh, okay? Are we cool? Bros?” Unconsciously Josh felt his lip quiver at the confession, as if he had been waiting to hear those words for a long time. Was that the answer he was expecting?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Why did it feel like he had been waiting to hear it? “You- I’m sorry, what?” “It’s you, Josh. Okay? Are we cool with that? Are- Are you cool with that?” The words rushed out of his mouth, and Josh had to pause to fully understand what he had said. This… was a new problem- not because he didn’t accept Chris’s feelings, but because he totally did.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The idea had never been foreign to him- the group constantly made jokes about his closeness with Chris. And to Josh, his secret/not-so-secret bisexuality had a major role to play in their bombardment of jokes. He didn’t shy away from them- he joked along with them. Yet, he never actually guessed that… Chris would one day pull this out of nowhere. Did he want to accept it?.. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Was that the right move? How would it affect his plan for the night ahead- fuck, what was he going to do about the plan? “Dude, you’re not saying anything and that’s kinda worrying.” Chris wanted him to respond, but his words felt trapped in his throat. He didn’t want to push him away… but he knew he had a task to accomplish. So what if Chris didn’t end up with Ashley, he would still be the hero.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>This could still work in Josh’s favour, and all he had to do was carry on as if the plan hadn’t been affected at all. “We.. yeah. Yeah, no, we’re cool. That’s… that’s cool.” He needed to brush off the conversation- it was time to get everyone inside to start the night of terror set before them. But Chris didn’t budge. “Okay.. okay awesome. This- this isn’t a joke, by the way. I’m being super serious.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Josh put his hands up. “Hey, no I get it. I know. And I’m down for it.” He playfully hit Chris’s shoulder, who returned the hit seconds later with a chuckle. “Okay… cool. So, how about we get into the lodge now?” Chris suggested, deviating from the previous conversation like it had never happened to begin with. Josh almost hit him on the shoulder just for that.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>So… he would have to let the events of the night play out against his will. Too late to back down now- not when the opportunity was still so ripe. This was a minor inconvenience, but… he supposed it worked out for him. If Chris didn’t hate him by the end of the night, somehow Josh would end up with more than just a friend… and that idea made him more giddy than the potential success.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The prank would proceed as it was intended to- everything used to draw Chris closer to Ashley would still be used for that purpose. All Chris had to do was play the hero, and the night would pan out perfectly. Sure, the plan was no longer for Chris to get the girl of his dreams. But now Josh had something to strive for- sticking around long enough to get off of the mountain with his newfound lover.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So, Cochise… who’s gonna tell Ashley?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most of why I wrote this, was to spite someone I know who seems to have some probably biased prejudice against the ship? It’s a long story but- hell. I had the time of my life writing this.<br/>Shoutout to my new friends who Skyped me all night as we chatted about this person and yadayada. Y’all are the best!</p>
<p>Look I know that the ending got super rushed, but I'll put some better effort into my next run. Don't worry ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>